


Guess

by Kpop Trash (OneFandomIsNotEnough)



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 line, Affectionate Insults, Author has never been to Korea, BTS orientated, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crossover, Cute Kids, Excessive dabbing, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Images in the notes, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Protective Bangtan Boys, Some angst, Swearing, WINGS era, Well it was supposed to be crack, but not a chat fic, but not very well kept secret, general silliness, maknaes - Freeform, secret meetings, up to no good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFandomIsNotEnough/pseuds/Kpop%20Trash
Summary: "When we meet? What do we do? Guess." Jungkook grins cheekily at the cameraman asking about his 97 line group chat.~Wings Era was a busy time for the boys and Jungkook finally made some friends whilst the others weren't looking. How does Bangtan deal with the maknae growing up?~(AKA: 97 line antics and mayhem with Bangtan family feels)





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry this was supposed to be crack but then I read some depressing (TM) BTS fics and wrote the rest of this whilst procrastinating my A Levels. Trust me it will lighten up XD
> 
> ~Kpop Trash

Sunlight was peeking through the studio window by the time Namjoon saved the track for the last time. His eyes watered slightly from staring at the screen all night.

Across from him, Yoongi’s head was bowed on the table, having fallen asleep with the his headset around his neck only an hour or so prior. The youngest three had fallen asleep on the chairs and the others hadn’t wanted to wake them when they had left earlier.

Although Jin always gave him disapproving looks for working so late ( _the managers can do the editing Namjoon_ ), he knew that their music always sounded better, more authentic, if him and Yoongi could do as much of the production as possible.

He only regretted that the others felt like they needed to stay whilst they did so. Jungkook and Jimin had been working so hard on their dance stages for the Christmas celebrations and Hoseok had been working long, lonely hours with the managers on the WINGS solo tracks. Taehyung had only recently gotten back from his Hwarang shooting and he was still exhausted. Namjoon always tried to tell them all to stay at home, especially Jungkook, who had his high school exams soon.

But Jungkook was a stubborn little shit who came to the studio anyway, even if only to guilt trip Namjoon into working shorter hours.

He took of his headset, stretching his back and glancing at Yoongi. He groaned: Yoongi’s head was at an angle and would have crick in his neck when woke up. It’s all they would hear from him this morning.

Namjoon contemplated going to make himself coffee, but then remembered what happened last time he operated a kitchen appliance.

(Fire)

He had just started mentally cursing everyone for being asleep, when the door opened, accompanied by the heavenly smell of coffee.

An angel in human form stood before him. Jin raised his eyebrows knowingly at him. “This better be the last time this week Namjoon.”

Namjoon sighed, taking the offered coffee. Once he had become more heavily involved in producing the music Jin had made them promise that they’d pull a maximum of 2 all nighters if the production deadline was more than a week away. Even that had taken some negotiating, Jin had originally tried for one all nighter as the maximum regardless of deadlines.

“Of course Jin hyung.” he conceded, noting the almost imperceptible lines on Jin’s face from stress.

To anyone else (except Yoongi maybe), Jin looked as flawless as ever. But Namjoon could see that the past month taking its toll on their oldest member. Jin didn’t have a lot on his plate musically, and it angered the members to hear some of the ruder ARMYs complaining about Jin’s apparent lack of participation in the band.

But Jin was the most integral part of their little family. He cooked most of their meals in the dorm. He helped the other members get over arguments. He fussed over the youngest three and became very stressed when they were away from the group for any extended period of time. All three of them had barely been around over the past weeks.

And Jin wasn’t sleeping well because of it.

Jungkook was the one particularly concerning Jin. If Namjoon was being honest, he was quite worried about the maknae himself. Whilst Jimin and Taehyung had been away, Jungkook had holed himself in his room during the day and was quiet or on his phone during meals.

He was spending more and more time glued to his screen.

Aish, young people these days, thought Namjoon exasperatedly, seeing that Jungkook had woken up and was, as was now the norm, staring at his phone. He took a sip of the sweet nectar of the gods known as coffee and closed his eyes to savour the taste and contemplate what they should do about Jungkook’s behaviour.

Maybe he’d break out of the habit now that Jimin and Taehyung were back? Namjoon observed how Jungkook ignored the grey haired member dozing on his shoulder. Jimin stirred and stretched, his arm accidentally knocked Jungkook.

Jungkook didn’t even flinch and continued typing on his screen.

Namjoon frowned. Or maybe not.         

The sound of a dying cat broke the peace of the room. All heads turned back to the studio desks where Yoongi had awoken. Another groan emanated from his slumped form.

“Why is it so goddamn bright in here?” he moaned. “Why is does this room smell? Ugh, why does my neck hurt so much?”

“Shut up hyung.” Jimin rolled his eyes.

“Why is Jimin shut a brat?” lamented Yoongi.

“Eh!” Said brat sat up suddenly, a mock offended look on his face.

“Because he’s so small.” The response was from their youngest member and Jin snorted as Jimin flushed and punched Jungkook. Namjoon was rather impressed (worried) that Jungkook still didn’t look up from the device in his hand.

“Say, Jungkookie.” Namjoon mused. Jungkook suddenly looked up for the first time, wondering if he’d done something wrong. “What’s so interesting on your phone?”

“Yeah!” Jimin’s (already tiny) eyes narrowed. “You’re always on it.”

The phone was promptly switched off and shoved in his back pocket. “Nothing.”

Namjoon cursed Jungkook for being so good at holding a poker face in the silence that followed.

“Right...because that’s not suspicious at all.” snorted Yoongi.

“It’s nothing.” Insisted the maknae, dodging Jimin’s grasping hands. “I’ve just gotten...really addicted to a game.”

“Which-”

“Don’t lie to your hyungs. I saw Kakaotalk open on your phone!” exclaimed Jimin, still trying to grab said phone.

Jimin suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor. “Little snitch.” Jungkook hissed, flushing under the stares of the others.

“Why don’t you want us to know who you’re texting Jungkookie.” sing songed Yoongi, before cackling at the spluttering teen. They were all aware that Jungkook had had his 20th birthday but referring to him as a ‘man’ was too weird. Also, Jungkook was terrible at lying to them.

“Ya! Shut up.” Jungkook eyed Yoongi with fearful distaste. Yoongi could make your life hell with teasing if he could be bothered. “It’s no one important.”

“Why _are_ you being so secretive?” Jin frowned, mildly concerned, paranoia well on its way to making him very concerned. “It is someone we know right? It’s not a random- Jungkook, don’t tell me you’re talking to-”

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “It’s just some friends. Why are you guys making it so weird?”

“Ya!” Jin smacked him with the newspaper. “So disrespectful.”

Yoongi was laughing. “Yeah it’s ‘some friends’. Leave him alone”

“You don’t have other friends.” chimed in Taehyung. He had materialised from the coat on the floor.  Jimin sniggered with him.

Namjoon rubbed his eyes as he watched Jungkook’s mulish expression get steadily more annoyed. Jin and Yoongi were cackling over the idea of their youngest actually being in a relationship. He was terrified of girls. Unless he was acting or on stage, he couldn’t even greet them.

“ _International playboy._ ” Jin mimicked and Taehyung collapsed laughing as the steam coming out of Jungkook’s ears began to tangible.

The studio door suddenly banged open, startling everyone momentarily.

Hoseok stood in the doorway with his hand on his hips and opened his mouth. The sound that exited his mouth reminded Namjoon vividly of a dolphin.

Namjoon thanked everything that was holy that Hoseok decided to use words when he reopened his mouth. “Another special stage! PD nim said we’ve been asked to do something for the Time Slip stage for MBC.”

“Lord how many goddamn stages do I have to do.” Exclaimed Jungkook, ducking the magazine that Yoongi had just lobbed at Hoseok. In the background you could hear him moaning ‘ _every bloody morning...’_

“How many do _you_ have to do?” Jimin pushed him exasperatedly - he was so dramatic. “You’re not even doing as many as me.”

_‘...how does he even have this much energy...’_

The responding snort and eyebrow raise made Jimin pause.

_’...it’s way too early for this shit.’_

“...are you?”

Jungkook seemed to realise that he’d given something away and his face closed off and he made an aborted movement as if to get his phone. He stopped himself last minute for some reason.

“Oi, answer me! Are you doing another stage? By yourself?”

Jungkook felt an impending sense of doom as Namjoon stared at him thoughtfully. “Ah, is this who you’ve been texting?”

Jungkook levelled a glare at Namjoon. Sometimes his intelligence was really annoying.

There was a moment of stillness and then the room seemed to erupt.

“Why didn’t you tell us! Were you not going to tell us?” asked Jin sounding scolding, hurt and concerned at the same time.

“Betrayal!” screamed Taehyung.

Jimin turned, wide, hurt eyes on the maknae and he looked dangerously close to pouting.

“Jesus. It’s only one other stage.” Jungkook looked alarmed, whether it was because of the fact that they’d found out or because of the overreaction in the room, Namjoon couldn’t tell.

“Then why were you hiding it?” Hoseok yelled across the room.

“Because...” Jungkook seemed to be struggling for words.

Yoongi got up from his seat and leant casually back on the table behind him watching Jungkook carefully. Which didn’t help Jungkook sort out his thoughts in any way. “Who is doing the stage with you?”

It was strange (scary) how the hyungs could shift so quickly and drastically to being serious, nosy and overprotective. Yoongi and Jin did it fairly regularly but it still put Jungkook on edge. Hoseok rarely did it...but when he did, man he was scary.

Jungkook rubbed his neck nervously, not liking being the centre of attention in the suddenly tense atmosphere. “Hyung, it’s just Yugyeom and some friends. We’re doing a 97 liner stage.”

“I didn’t know you talked to anyone other than Yugyeom.” Jin raised his eyebrows at the him. The friendship between the two maknaes was very sweet and the other members were secretly glad that Jungkook had someone to spend time with when the rest of them were busy...but they didn’t know of anyone else.

“Ya, why are you being so secretive? Who else is on the chat?” Taehyung half heartedly kicks him in the leg.

Jungkook surveys the room cautiously, only Yoongi and Jin look serious. Hoseok and Namjoon seem more amused than anything and Jimin and Taehyung seem just curious but maybe a little irritated that they hadn’t been told. “It was just me, Yugyeom and Bambam at first. But we gelled really well with the others at the rehearsal so...I added Minghao, Mingyu and Seokmin from Seventeen and then later Jaehyun from NCT too.”

“Are there no girls doing the stage?” asks Jimin.

“Um yes, there are.” Jungkook laughs nervously “But I didn’t really talk to them.”

The tenseness in the room seems to break as Yoongi snorts and mutters “Of course you didn’t.”

“Which girls?” Jin asks, trying to suppress a smile as Jimin giggles into his hand.

“Uh Yuju and Eunha from GFRIEND, Jihyo from Twice and uh...Chaeyeon from I.O.I.”

Namjoon snickers into his coffee as Jungkook says the girls names quickly but stumbles over the last one. He and the other members know how he watched Produce 101 obsessively and loves I.O.I, teaching Jimin and Hoseok all the dances when they’re around.

“Chaeyeon is I.O.I’s visual right?” Hoseok smirks at Jungkook, clearly thinking along the same lines as Namjoon.

Jungkook nods somewhat hesitantly. “One of them.”

“Are the girls nice?” asks Taehyung. “Why don’t you talk to them?”

Jungkook glares at him, knowing he’s just asking to tease. He has half the mind to just ignore him. “They’re alright. Yuju’s quite nice, I haven’t really spoken to any of the others.”

The others look surprised. They hadn’t expected Yuju to be the one Jungkook had spoken to.

“Yuju is a very powerful vocal, isn’t she?” comments Namjoon knowingly, having already worked out why.

“Yeah we have have duet as part of the stage.” Jungkook mutters.

Hoseok emits a screech, running forward to pinch his cheeks. “A duet with a girl! Baby’s growing up!”

A flush sweeps over Jungkook’s face as Jimin dissolves into laughter, glad its not his cheeks being grabbed violently for once.

“Is that why you didn’t tell us Jungkook-ah?” Jin is still struggling to work out why the maknae didn’t tell them about the stage.

Hoseok immediately releases his cheeks, looking at him carefully. “We...won’t tease you if it upsets you enough that you’d try and hide it.”

Jungkook ducks his head and runs a hand through his hair in a Jimin-esque style. “Ah, it’s not that. It’s...um...It’s- It’s not a big deal, I should have told you guys.”

Namjoon exchanges confused looks with the others, becoming slightly worried. Jungkook has always been terrible at expressing when he’s having a hard time or if something is bothering him. Over the years they’d started to notice that certain things, like the nervous fidgeting and ‘um’s and ‘uh’s followed by acceptance, meant that Jungkook thought it was just easier to agree with them than try and explain what he really felt.

“Don’t be like that Jungkookie.” Jin sat down next to him as Jimin sat back on his other side, concern on both their faces. “What’s going on?”

Jungkook takes a deep breath. “For one one, I knew you’d be ridiculous when you found out about the group chat.” He starts with a tremulous smile, and there a few chuckles around the room, but the seriousness is still there.

“I…” Jungkook rubs his neck nervously, hating how worried the hyungs are all looking now. He wishes he could just go back in time and have just hidden his phone a little better and then they would never be having this stupid conversation. He doesn’t know how to explain it. It’s just him being an idiot, there’s no need to make them so worried, they’ve already got enough on their plates. “I guess...I just wanted to have the stage to be... something for me? Something that I’d worked on by myself…? You’ve all been working so hard on the comeback hyungs, producing all the music and Hobi-hyung especially with the dance choreography too. And Jin hyung I know you’ve been negotiating modelling contracts and sorting out adverts with the managers in addition to sorting out the jungle show you’ll be going on by yourself. V hyung is busy with learning lines for Hwarang and integrating with the cast of famous actors. And Jimin hyung is forming bonds with SHINee and learning dances with Taemin sunbaenim himself... and I’m just sitting in my room playing video games and doing homework.”

Jungkook ran his hands over his face, avoiding eye contact with the others. “It feels like I’m not pulling my weight anymore and I guess I wanted to try and...I hoped that this stage might be something that could prove that…”

He can’t find the right words and buries his face in his hands, wishing the hyungs would stop wasting their time with him. They have so much more important things to be doing, than listen to him struggle with his stupid insecurities. He’d rather they went back to the teasing and light attitude of earlier.

“Prove what?!” Jin exclaims, wrapping an arm around the hunched maknae. “Kook-ah there’s nothing to prove, you’re the golden maknae for a reason.”

Jungkook huffs and says slightly bitterly. “A golden maknae that doesn’t work half as hard as his hyungs and yet still gets all the credit.”

“You’ve been reading the bullshit on the internet haven’t you.” Yoongi whispers, closing his eyes. How had they all missed this? He couldn’t believe what Jungkook was saying. The youngest member always pushed himself too hard, and still thought he wasn’t enough.

“Jungkook-ah look at me.” Namjoon said softly.

Jungkook looks up to meet his earnest and slightly regretful eyes. He looks at their leader, the man who has single handedly carried them through so much. The one who he joined Bighit for. “You are not lacking in any area, your sparse schedule is nothing to do with your skills. It is us that insisted you had lots of spare time as we were concerned about your studying and exams. You seem to have forgotten how much we value you. As both the center of the group and the main vocal we know that you push yourself so much whenever we have a comeback and we did not want to overload you whilst you are still at high school.”

“It’s ok, I’m being overdramatic. You shouldn’t need to worry about me-” Jungkook’s voice wavers slightly but warmth spreads through his body, a light relief as Namjoon’s reassurances settle in.

“No. It was our mistake, we should have spoken with you about it.” Namjoon says with finality and Jungkook turns and hides in Jimin’s shoulder, breathing heavily. He’s really ruined the morning, maybe if he had just stayed in his room then this wouldn’t have happened.

Taehyung is slumped on the floor, at a loss. He had no idea how low Jungkook was feeling. Jungkook’s performances were always perfect and he still messed around with him in between recordings. He had had no idea that anything was even wrong in the first place. He was glad that Jungkook had found a group of people to talk to in their absence, but...Bangtan was really at fault for making the poor maknae feel like they were leaving him behind.

“What was that stage you said we had Hobi-hyung?” Taehyung asked. The others seemed surprised by the abrupt change of topic, Jin even looking disapproving as it seemed an inappropriate topic given Jungkook was currently having a minor breakdown.

“MBC’s time slip stage…” Hoseok met his eyes and understanding flickered in them as Taehyung gestured meaningfully to Jungkook. “...and I’m thinking a Jungkook solo stage is in order.”

“Motion seconded.” Yoongi says immediately, emerging from his mind where he was trying to find a way to put internet filters to block hateful comments.

“Yes! It will be perfect, Jungkook can do one of Rain sunbaenim’s songs!” Cries Taehyung, knowing how Jungkook basically already knows all of the dances as he loves him.

The words seem to finally slip into Jungkook’s ears and his head snaps up. “What? I could never- It’s a group stage- why-”

“I think it’s perfect.” Namjoon smiles up at him from where he had crouched down in front of him. “Jungkook, you have nothing to prove, except to yourself. You seem to have too much time on your hands and I know we’ll have two stages with MBC, so we'll still do a group one. We want to show you off.”

The tension in the room has completely dissipated by now. Jin stands up and pats Jungkook’s head. “We’ll talk more with the managers later but let’s go out for breakfast. I think everyone needs a bit of a break.”

Everyone seems to stir a bit, except Jungkook and Jimin. Jimin wraps his arms around Jungkook, whispering to him as Taehyung scoots over to sit in the empty seat that Jin just vacated. The maknae comforting session goes on as Hoseok and Namjoon murmur about what they should tell the managers and Jin accidentally nearly smashes Yoongi’s mug.

_"Tell us more about the group chat. How's Yugyeom? Haven't seem him in..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 Wings Era was a mad time. <3
> 
> 97 ftw~  
> 
> 
> Stay strong, drop me a comment and wait for the crack.
> 
> ~Kpop Trash


	2. Gratuitous Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite not meeting up in person, the group had gotten extremely close. It was a kind of safe informal space where their bonds of friendship were strengthened by gratuitous insults. It was really refreshing talking to people of the same age; in BTS, Jungkook only ever got away with speaking informally to Jimin sometimes.  
> Sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: I don’t know anything much about the other group’s schedules (or them in general lmao sorry) so im making it up pls dont expect it to be accurate also SWEARING (because ? These kids are like 20 they gon be swearing - especially at each other) x
> 
> In addition there’s a lot of gay themes and teasing about stuff but this is canon compliant so no actual relationships. 
> 
> Who’s who in the 97 line? AGE ORDER  
> Ghost = Yoonoh/Jaehyun/Jay (NCT) 14th Feb  
> Plsnoscreaming = Seokmin/DK (SEVENTEEN) 18th Feb  
> shutUP= Mingyu (SEVENTEEN) 6th April  
> Fuckyou = Bambam (GOT7) 2nd May  
> Goldendildo = Jungkook (BTS) 1st Sep  
> Savethedab = Minghao/The8 (SEVENTEEN) 7th Nov  
> theREALmaknae= Yugyeom (GOT7) 17th Nov
> 
> ~Kpop Trash

**fUcK bambam in particular (7 members)**

**_Tuesday 25 September 2016_ **

**Fuckyou** **_\- 22:07_ **

_Ok_

_How many of you panini heads are in Korea rn_

Jungkook’s phone lit up with notifications. He grabbed it off his desk after coming out of the shower, snorting as he saw Bambam’s username still hadn’t been changed since his and Mingyu’s argument about whales or something that morning.

It was a couple of days after the disastrous morning in the studio. The hyungs had been kind of tiptoeing around him but he knew Namjoon had had a word with the managers about the Time Slip Stage and the possibility of doing a solo as they had been eyeing him intensely.

It might seem strange that they were organising the Christmas shows in September but it was such an organisational challenge to practice collaborations around every group’s comeback that even now they felt pushed for time.

Him and the other 97 liners had had a meeting a couple weeks ago to meet each other and be briefed on the concept and song but their first rehearsal wouldn’t be until late November. They would only have 3 in total and one of them would just be Jungkook and Yuju practicing the duet, but that was the most they were able to get due to hectic schedules. They hadn’t all met in person since then though.

**Goldendildo - 22:08**

_Yeah im around_

**shutUP - 22:08**

_Yeah_

_and?_

_What tf do you want u inconsiderate piece of bread_

**Plsnoscreaming - 22:08**

_How and why did you manage to spell ‘you’ differently in the same sentence_

**Savethedab - 22:09**

_Lmao like you can talk about grammar_

_Given ur usual form of communication is incoherent screaming_

**shutUP - 22:09**

_U hecking tell him minghao_

_Seokminnie get of ur high horse~_

Despite not meeting up in person, the group had gotten extremely close. It was a kind of safe informal space where their bonds of friendship were strengthened by gratuitous insults. It was really refreshing talking to people of the same age; in BTS, Jungkook only ever got away with speaking informally to Jimin sometimes.

Sometimes.

**Goldendildo - 22:10**

_@Fuckyou why?_

**Plsnoscreaming - 22:10**

_Minghao stay in your lane_

_ill come and scream in your ear don’t think i won’t_

**Savethedab - 22:11**

_You’re just proving my point~_

**Fuckyou - 22:11**

_Gyeommie wants to go out_

**Plsnoscreaming- 22:11**

_Is he not on this chat also??_ ****

**Savethedab - 22:12**

_With all of us this time? :) x_

**shutUP - 22:12**

_Not just jungkook? :) x_

Jungkook flushed, reading the chat. He had gone bowling with Yugyeom last week as it was something they did fairly regularly to catch up. Yugyeom was the first real friend outside of Bangtan that he’d made and he hadn’t even really thought the others might be offended.

**theREALmaknae - 22:13**

_Y’all just jelous u didn’t get to go on a date with jeon jungkook_

_The golden dildo himself_

**shutUP - 22:14**

_Oh yeah_

_So jelous_

**Savethedab - 22:14**

_So_

_Is his dildo as golden as they say it is?_

**Fuckyou - 22:15**

_We need to know for_

_Uh_

_Science_

Jungkook buried is face in his pillow. This stupid joke came of course from Bambam when they were all complaining how he is inexplicably good at everything (which is wrong? There is so much stuff he sucks at?) and he said ‘I bet if you were a dildo you’d still be golden’ which made no sense but it’s stuck since then.

**Goldendildo - 22:16**

_What kind of slag do you take me for_

_We didn’t even leave the arcade_

**Fuckyou - 22:16**

_Kook’s into exhibitionism #confirmed_

**Goldendildo - 22:16**

F U C K  Y O U

**theREALmaknae - 22:16**

_Jeez guys so invested in our relationship_

_Dw we’ll all go out together next time ;)_

**Savethedab - 22:17**

_Excuse me_

_i want no part of this gay orgy_

**Ghost - 22:17**

_Wtf why are you guys talking about gay orgies_

_And ?_

_Kook’s kinks?_

**Goldendildo - 22:18**

_Idk but id like to move away from this conversation topic ngl_

**Plsnoscreaming - 22:18**

_Lmao jay you always join the convo at the funniest points_

**Fuckyou - 22:18**

_@theREALmaknae don’t think i didn’t notice you swerving the question_

_One day we’ll find out the truth about the golden dildo_

**shutUP - 22:19**

_#TopTenUnsolvedMysteries_

**Ghost - 22:19**

_????_

Jaehyun is the one who speaks the least on the group chat but he lurks a lot of the time. That was one of the reasons behind his nickname but also his skin is so naturally pale that even his bandmates call him a ghost. He’s also not actually performing in the 97 line stage because his company, SM, was being pissy with MBC or something. But he knows Seokmin from SEVENTEEN really well so he was added anyway.

Jungkook doesn't know him particularly well yet because of this but he seems really nice. He’s the oldest in this group, but only slightly (a few days older than Seokmin), and as one of the older members of NCT it must be nice being able to chat with some closer to his age.

It bamboozles Jungkook that Jaehyun in a hyung in his group even though he’s the same age as him, the maknae of BTS. NCT’s maknae is an 02 liner though and just thinking about that makes Jungkook feel like he needs to readjust his worldview.

Kids born in 2002 are idols these days?

Jungkook knows the others are just teasing about the bowling thing but feels kinda bad anyway for leaving out the others. With this group there is only one way to express emotion however.

**Goldendildo - 22:20**

_Right you fucknuggets_

_where should we meet up?_

**Plsnoscreaming - 22:21**

_Uh idm_

**Ghost - 22:21**

_Oh is that what’s happening?_

_Im in China atm but should be back in Korea next week_

_We fly back in a couple of days_

**shutUP - 22:22**

_Nothing that kook will win easily_

**theREALmaknae - 22:22**

_Ok so that only rules out_

_Everything_

**Goldendildo - 22:22**

_What can I say :)_

Jungkook has this whole arrogant act. His Bangtan members easily see through it having known him since debut when he was literally so shy that he would wait for everyone to be asleep to shower. The other 97 liners saw through it immediately as well as Yugyeom just rolled his eyes, elbowed him and told him to introduce himself properly as he blushed.

So he knows the others know he’s joking whenever he says something like that. He likes it a lot better that way otherwise it sits uncomfortably in his stomach. He knows very few other idols see him for his true introverted self and plenty of antis think he’s ridulously arrogant. But it’s just the way he’s had to act for all their stages and no one before the 97 line (and BTS of course) was interested in getting to know off stage Jungkook.

**Plsnoscreaming - 22:23**

_Karaoke?_

**Fuckyou - 22:23**

_Ew_

**Savethedab - 22:23**

_What about something some of us have a chance at winning at?_

**Plsnoscreaming - 22:24**

_Its not my fault you don’t know any old Korean songs~_

**shutUP - 22:24**

_Or that you can’t sing xx_

**Goldendildo - 22:24**

_Omg wow_

_What happened in svt today to make yall so angry_

**Fuckyou - 22:24**

_yeEEET_

**Savethedab - 22:25**

_At least I have some talent and don’t coast by on non existent visuals xx_

**theREALmaknae - 22:25**

_@Fuckyou thats not how u use yeet??_

_alsO_

_Wow minghao who hurt you_

**Ghost - 22:25**

_Jfc_

_wow whats this roast sesh_

**Goldendildo - 22:25**

_Fight! Fight! Fighttt_

**_Goldendildo_ ** _has changed_ **_shutUP_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_PAqueen1_ **

**_Goldendildo_ ** _has changed_ **_Savethedab_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_PAqueen2_ **

**Fuckyou - 22:26**

_For fricks sake kook no one abbreviates passive aggressive to pa_

**PAqueen2 - 22:26**

_Fuvk you kook u abosulte bagel_

_Im not second best_

_Im the best_

**_PAqueen2_ ** _has changed their nickname to_ **_PAgoddess_ **

A knock on his door startles Jungkook and he nearly falls off his bed. He scrambles around for some boxers, realising he just collapsed on his bed in just a towel after his shower.

“You can come in Namjoon-hyung.” he calls after successfully yanking on some underwear.

He knows for certain that it’s Namjoon because Jimin and Taehyung never knock, Jin and Hoseok just scream at him through the door and Yoongi always accompanies his knocks with “Hey, kid.” or something similar.

Namjoon’s fluffy shower hair sticks into his room and he barely twitches his eyebrow upon seeing the maknae’s state of undress. “Hoseok has organised a meeting with Sungdeuk nim about the solo stage, the other managers have approved the idea.”

Jungkook sits up, nearly dropping his phone. “Wait really?”

Namjoon nods, his face softening at his shocked expression. “Of course, you didn’t think we’d forgotten about it did you?”

“No! I just-” Jungkook rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I thought the managers might not like the idea.”

“Why ever not? You definitely have enough talent to replicate a Rain song by yourself.”

“What?” Jungkook splutters. “That’s ridiculous, Rain sunbaenim is a legend I could never-”

“The meeting will be next Monday after lunch.” Namjoon smiles fondly. “And Jungkookie, you’re hard work is taking you places Rain sunbaenim only ever dreamt of so don’t put yourself down.”

Jungkook’s cheeks feel hot and he brings his phone back up so that he has something to hide behind. “Ah hyung, you’re too nice.” He mumbles, eyeing the stream of messages.

**PAqueen1 - 22:27**

_See even the other groups can see that you don’t measure up to me minghao_

**PAgoddess - 22:27**

_Im going to beat u up_

_Punk_

_Wonwoos not gonna save you now_

**Plsnoscreaming - 22:27**

_Why can’t we ever have a civilised conversation_

**PAqueen1 - 22:27**

_Go on then_

_You can’t say anything until you stop hiding behind jun_

**Fuckyou - 22:28**

_@theREALmaknae see!!_

_It’s not /always/ me starting fights_

_Minghao rn:_

__

“Um, hyung?” calls Jungkook.

Namjoon’s head reappears from behind the door it had been retreating behind, a patient expression on his face. “Yeah?”

“Do you think the managers would let me meet up with the...uh, other 97 liners next week sometime?” He asks hesitantly.

Namjoon’s eyes widen in surprise. “Ah. I don’t see why not. Just let them know this week. You know how tight the schedule is at the moment.”

Namjoon is suddenly pushed into the room, almost breaking the door handle as he stumbles. A very squeaky sound escapes from Jin’s mouth. “Eeeh? What’s this?”

Laughter bubbles out of Jungkook’s chest as he sees the glittery facemask and robe the eldest is wearing. Namjoon pouts from where he is on the floor. “Why are you like this?”

“Ya Jungkook! When are you meeting up with these kids?” Jin resolutely ignores Namjoon as he rolls about on the floor lamenting that no one ever listens to him.

“Hyung they’re the same age as me.” Jungkook rolls his eyes.

“Exactly! Children- babies even!” Jin snaps the chopsticks that he miraculously produced from nowhere at him. “Give me all the details. We need to make sure you’re safe.”

“Really hyung?” Jungkook despairs as it doesn’t even look like Jin is joking. He glances at the chat again and sighs. “Uh it’s kind of slow going. At the moment we’ve only established that that the meet up will be next week.”

He watches warily as Jin prances towards him, gracefully leaping over the obstacle that is Namjoon on the floor. “What? No time? No place? No date?”

“Hyung, Bambam only just proposed the idea.”

“Wah you kids these days. So disorganised! Give me that.” He lunges at Jungkook, trying to wrestle the phone out of his grasp. Jungkook panics, rolling away as he is squashed by Jin’s large torso and wriggling the phone away from his questing hands.

Namjoon watches longsufferingly from his vantage point on the floor by the open door as the eldest hyung and the maknae fight. He moves his legs to get into a better position to watch and freezes as he hears a snapping sound. Gulping, he sees the remnants of Jin’s abandoned chopsticks under his feet. He hastily sweeps them under one of the many hoodies on Jungkook’s floor as the other two are distracted.

A particularly vicious, evasive twist from Jungkook has the pair rolling off the bed and onto the floor. In the struggle his fingers loosen on the device; he manages to press the off button on the phone just before Jin yanks it out of his hands.

He lies back, panting in victory but it is short lived as Jin gives a triumphant cackle seeing notifications light up the lock screen. Jungkook sits up and shuffles forwards, watching the messages over Jin’s (very broad) shoulder.

**Ghost - 22:28**

_Can i bring sicheng?_

_To the meet up?_

_If it happens?_

**Fuckyou - 22:28**

_Who tf is sicheng?_

**PAqueen1 - 22:28**

_^_

**Ghost - 22: 28**

_Winwin_

_Hes in nct_

_Also a 97 liner_

_Sicheng is his chinese name_

**PAgoddess - 22:29**

_A chinese boi??_

_FUCK Y E S_

_Finally_

_Another intellectual_

“Do you even know this Sicheng?” Jin turns his head wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. “You shouldn’t meet up with strangers Jungkookie.”

Jungkook tries to will his arm to elongate so he can reach the phone Jin his holding just out of his reach. “Jaehyun just said he’s in NCT, he’s not some random person on the internet.”

“You shouldn’t meet up with him by yourself if you’ve never met up with him in person Jungkookie.” pipes up Namjoon from where he is suspiciously shifting around on the floor.

“Jesus hyung! I’ll be going with Yugyeom and Bambam I won’t be alone.” Jungkook experiments with trying to get Jin to release the phone by putting him in a choke hold.

**Fuckyou - 22:29**

_Sure man_

_But like_

_We first need to work out if we’re evn meeting up lmao_

**theREALmaknae - 22:29**

_Wait_

_Why don’t u add him to the chat?_

**Ghost - 22:30**

_Sicheng is kinda nervous with other idols he doesn’t know v well_

_Maybe after we meet up?_

_He’s scared of messing up his korean_

**PAqueen1 - 22:30**

_Lmao tell him its ok_

_Minghao can’t speak korean either_

**PAgoddess - 22:30**

_b i t c h_

Jin’s windshield laugh splutters through Jungkook’s half hearted choke hold at the messages. “Who is that?” He gasps.

Jungkook takes advantage of him wiping a tear from his eye to snatch back the phone.

“Who?” He scans the message and snickers. “That’s Mingyu talking to Minghao.”

“From Seventeen?” asks Namjoon as he carefully stands up. Jungkook narrows his eyes at his suspicious behaviour but nods.

Jungkook takes this opportunity to shoo his hyungs out of the room before going back to the chat.

“This isn’t over Jungkookie!” Jin’s voice sounds through the door. “You need to tell us all the details when you orgainse it- ow Joon stop it- yah!”

Snorting, Jungkook mutters under his breath. “Yeah, how about no.”

**Plsnoscreaming - 22:30**

_Yes!!_

_Bring sicheng~_

_No loselose here we just winwin_

**Goldendildo - 22:31**

_#winwinforthewin_

**Fuckyou - 22:31**

_@PAgoddess wow u replaced jun real quick_

**PAgoddess - 22:31**

_I cant help being excited that there might be someone whos not as dumb as yall_

_Some chinese intelligence in this clusterfuck_

_I cant wait_

**Goldendildo - 22:32**

_I dont blame him tbh_

_I just did a quick google_

_Look at this fine specimen_

**theREALmaknae - 22:32**

_woW_

_Why don’t i know this guy_

**PAqueen1 - 22:32**

_Sorry minghao he’s too pretty_

_Youre not good enough for him_

**PAgoddess - 22:32**

_Why don’t you_

_Kim mingyu_

_Just fuck right off_

Jungkook pulls the covers over him and settles down to reply to the chat. He knows they wouldn’t be getting any further on finalising details this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is the crack that you signed up to read! Sorry about the angst in the last chapter~
> 
> Also it kinda became a bit of a chat fic? Sorry if that’s not your cup of tea.
> 
> I couldn’t resist a lil bit of winwin promotion so sue me. I don’t know nct v well but i think its real unfair how sm treat the chinese members like jeez did u learn nothing from exo?
> 
> Please! Appreciate! The love and cuteness between Jungkook and Yugyeom
> 
> Please stan all the groups, thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments <3
> 
> ~Kpop Trash


End file.
